A Little Piece Of Heaven
by FlyingCatFish
Summary: Songfic of the song by A7X .. includes necrophilia an gore so dont say i didnt warn yah .. written for a friend of mine who is england an i am russia .. although i would NEVER do this to her ! ONESHOT


**i'd like to give thanks to my very special friend england for introducing me to this song x3 i know its a very morbid song an not really suitable for a fifteen year old but ah well :P just to warn you the song does have necrophilia, rape, murder, the undead, extreme language so if you're weak stomached or easily offended then perhaps my fanfics arent best for you .. :L also if you cant bear to read anything that would harm poor little iggy then bugger off yah bloody wanker .. i tell a joke, you can stay, also even though it says "stabbed HER and do you take this WOMAN ? there is no genderbend on england, he is still man .. anyways enjoy an R&R&E x3**

**A Little Piece Of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold ((otherwise known as A7x ))**

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
>for me to take what's mine, until the end of time<br>We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
>And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design<em>

The streetlights flickered into life as the sun disappeared from view. People could be seen hurrying into their homes as the criminals and drunks came out for "playtime". Inside one of the higher apartments a light was on. Inside Ivan Braginski was setting a dinner table for his romantic dinner with his lover. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and stared at it. Soon. He wondered if he should take his medication before Arthur arrived. But he decided against it, he didn't need his mind clouded for his loving gesture.

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
>I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,<br>Before the possibilities came true,  
>I took all possibility from you<em>

The buzzer went and Ivan buzzed Arthur up. A few moments later Arthur knocked on the door and Ivan bounced over excitedly and answered it. They immediately grabbed eachother in a heated kiss.  
>"I made dinner" Ivan grinned.<br>He moved out of the way so Arthur could enter and they both sat at the dinner table. Eventually, halfway through the meal, Ivan stood up and pulled out the ring. Arthur's eyes widened and his fork clattered to the floor as his grip loosened in shock.  
>"Iggy, would you consider joining me in a Civil Partnership?" Ivan but his lip excitedly, itching for the word "Yes.<br>Arthur shook his head slowly.  
>"Ivan, I'm just not there yet.."<p>

_Almost laughed myself to tears,  
>(ha hahahahaha)<br>conjuring her deepest fears_

Ivan face drooped and the ring fell from his fingers. He stood frozen in time for a moment. Then his face darkened and he pulled his lips back into a snarl.  
>"<em>Come here you fucking bitch!<em>" He grabbed the bread knife he'd left on the dinner table and leapt toward Arthur.  
>Arthur screamed and fell backwards from his chair.<p>

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
>I can't believe it,<br>Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
>Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it<em>

Ivan sat on Arthur to pin him down. He plunged the bread knife repeatedly into his chest, screaming. Arthur tried to scream but he choked on the blood that was collecting in the back of his throat. Ivan grinned as he began to enjoy what he was doing. He plunged his hand into the bloody gap in Arthur's chest and closed his fist around the heart he yearned for. He yanked and it came out completely.  
>"All I wanted was you heart!" Ivan screamed hysterically at the almost corpse.<br>Arthur saw Ivan take a bite out of his heart before death took him.

_She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping  
>now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in<br>it goes on and on and on,  
>I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,<br>with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

Ivan dragged Arthur into his bedroom for their "Honeymoon". Perhaps the man should have taken his medication. The elderly couple next door sat up in their bed as they heard the noise of Ivan's activities.  
>"The faggot's got his boyfriend round again" the woman grumbled.<br>her husband only grunted and turned over, stuffing a pillow over his head as he did so.  
>"This is so much better!" they heard him scream.<p>

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<br>and I know, I know it's not your time  
>but bye, bye<br>and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
>you think it's over but it's just begun<br>but baby don't cry_

Ivan slept soundly that night. With his arm draped over the shoulder of his newfound plaything. His mouth occasionally letting lose a small giggle in his sleep. He remembered when he used to have to wait for Arthur to fall alseep before he could do anything, because he wasn't quite as frisky and didn't like going more than once in one night. but now Ivan didn't have to wait.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
>'cause everybody's gotta die sometime,<br>We fell apart, let's make a new start  
>'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah<br>but baby don't cry_

Ivan awoke the next morning with a huge grin. he didn't take his medication that day either. Instead he went for another round with Arthur and then went to watch TV.

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
>are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,<br>Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
>to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved<em>

Inside Ivan's bedroom Arthur lay, for the moment unwanted, on Ivan's bed. His eyes slowly opened as he registered the scene around him. He sat up and rubbed his head grogglily. A red sticky liquid came off in his hand and he realized he'd been bleeding. He frowned at his hand. Then it hit him. Ivan's proposal and his rejection. His eyes widened as he got off of the bed and dashed over to the mirror. He studied his grubby reflection panicked. His hair was covered in sticky blood and there was a massive gaping hole in his chest from Ivan's break knife. He peered inside of it and realized he had no heart.

_Smiling right from ear to ear  
>Almost laughed herself to tears<em>

Ivan looked round and choked back fear as he saw Arthur's halfnaked body standing there with a mad grin etched onto his face. He started to laugh sadistically.  
>"Iggy's back, Ivan" he teased.<br>Ivan got up and dashed for the door but Arthur was too fast.

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
>I can't believe it<br>Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
>Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it<em>

Arthur smashed Ivan's head against the door and shoved him to the ground. Then he ripped off his coat and shirt and started clawing at his chest. Ivan screamed as Arthur broke through his skin and continued digging into him. He closed his fist around Ivan's heart and dragged it out of him. Then he took a massive bite of it and wiped the bloody organ in Ivan's dying face.

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
>I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave<em>

Eventually Ivan came back too. He begged and pleaded with Arthur to forgive him.

"_I gotta make up for what I've done  
>'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven<br>while you burned in hell, no peace forever_" Ivan got down in his knees and stared up at Arthur pleadingly.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<br>and I know, I know it's not your time  
>but bye, bye<br>and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
>you think it's over but it's just begun<br>but baby don't cry_

Arthur watched as Ivan got onto his knees. He had to admit he was cute when he was panicking, which he obviously was. Man, he needed a drink, he though bitterly.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,<br>We fell apart, let's make a new start  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah<br>But baby don't cry_

Ivan got up again and tried to kiss Arthur. but Arthur leaned away from him.

"_What will you do_?" Arthur asked him.  
>"<em>I will suffer for so long<em>" Ivan promised.  
>"<em>not long enough<em>" Arthur snorted angrily.  
>"<em>To make it up to you<em>" Ivan persisted.  
>"<em>I pray to God that you do<em>" Arthur looked away frowning.  
>"<em>I'll do whatever you want me to do<em>" Ivan continued, trying to meet Arthur's eye.  
>"<em>Well then I'll grant you one chance<em>" Arthur agreed reluctantly, emphasising the word "One".  
>"<em>And if it's not enough<em>" Ivan continued.  
>"<em>If it's not enough, If it's not enough<em>?"  
>"<em>If it's not enough<em>.."  
>"<em>Not enough<em>.. ?" Arthur made a hand gesture for him to continue.  
>"<em>Try again<em>" Ivan said finally.  
>"<em>Try again<em>?" Arthur raised one eyebrow.  
>"<em>And again<em>" Ivan continued eager for forgiveness.  
>"<em>And again<em>?" Arthur grunted, almost mocking him.  
>"<em>Over and over again<em>" Ivan promised.

_We're coming back, coming back_

The undead couple left the apartment and headed for the church. Where the sound of weddig bells could be heard.

_We'll live forever, live forever_

They arrived at the wedding and went inside. Gilbert and Elizaveta stood at the alter about to exchange vows. The crowds turned around in their seats to see who'd arrived. They started screaming as soon as they saw the bloodsoaked two.  
>"Ivan, Arthur, what happened to you both?" Eduard gasped from a pew.<br>Vash covered Lili's eyes from the horrific sight and Raivis and Feliciano started crying.

_Let's have wedding, have a wedding_

"We're here to get a civil partnership" Ivan announced, squeezing Arthur's cold hand.  
>"We're in the middle of a wedding" Gilbert told him.<br>Arthur shrugged and Ivan grinned maniacally.

_Let's start the killing, start the killing_

Ivan pulled the bloodstained breadknife from his coat and threw it at Gilbert's head. Elizaveta screamed as Gilbert slumped to the ground. Then Arthur stared attacking members of the crowd and killing them. Ivan did the same on the other side. Soon the people had either been killed or ran out of the church looking for safety. Ivan and Arthur stood at Elizaveta and Gilbert's places at the front of the church. The preist, Eduard, stood wide eyed and frozen in place.

"_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life_?" he whimpered.  
>"<em>Yes, I do<em>" Arthur nodded, gazing into Ivan's lifeless eyes.  
>"<em>Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life<em>?"  
>"<em>I do<em>" Ivan agreed, his evil grin returning to his mangled face.  
>"<em>I now pronounce you<em>" but before Eduard could finish Ivan slashed his throat open with the bread knife and kissed Arthur.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<br>and I know, I know it's not your time  
>but bye, bye<br>And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
>you think it's over but it's just begun<br>but baby don't cry_

The newly undead and newly wed couple walked hand in hand out of the church. Arthur leaning his head on Ivan's shoulder.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,<br>We fell apart, let's make a new start  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah<br>But baby don't cry_

**hehe, still love this song x3 i wonder of i can ever see hetalia in the same way after writing this .. i wonder if i could still my friend the same way ? :L i have a feeling its gonna be awkward turtles all around tomorrow morning .. ah well .. anyways i promised you guys a link, da ? - ****.com/watch?v=VurhzANQ_B0&feature=autoplay&list=PL58EACFBC88DB5499&lf=mh_lolz&playnext=9**

**if you still want ti that is x3**


End file.
